


Just to Say I Love You

by livingforamiracle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforamiracle/pseuds/livingforamiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn just really loves Liam and he always wants him to know that.</p><p>or</p><p>The 3 times that Zayn expresses his love to Liam and the one time that Liam decides to do something big in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bad day and decided that I needed to write some Ziam fluff to make me feel better and I kept writing and writing and produced this tooth-rotting fluffy fic and I'm so excited about it.
> 
> I hope you all love it!
> 
> Please do comment but most importantly, enjoy! xx

The minute Zayn had laid eyes on Liam, that first day when he'd bumped into him at the McDonald's between X-factor auditions, Zayn had known that Liam was something special and he'd wanted to get to know him better.  
  
He'd been gutted when they'd all been denied further acceptance to the judges’ houses, feeling especially devastated for Liam because he'd already been denied in 2008, and Liam was so bloody talented that it didn't make sense.  
  
That’s why Zayn had been completely caught by surprise when he, Liam, Louis, Niall and Harry were called back on stage by Simon Cowell, Harry trembling because he was afraid of being ridiculed.  
  
 _"We've decided that you're all too good to let go so, we're sending you to judges’ houses as a group."_  
  
Zayn's eyes had widened so completely and the surprised gasp that had left his mouth made him look like a dying fish, even though he'd never felt more alive than he did at that moment.  
  
It'd led to the five of them all bonding beautifully, though there were misunderstandings here and there, but Zayn could definitely say he'd found four amazing mates that he was happy he'd gotten the chance to meet and have along for this crazy journey as a band.  
  
Louis was the loud outgoing one, Harry the laid back cheeky one, and Niall was the ball of sunshine that kept a smile on everyone's face.  
  
But Liam; Liam was the one person he'd gotten completely attached to, feeling overwhelmingly pleased when Liam had stayed just as close to him as well.  
  
Liam was the quirky one, embodying a soft and quiet side that hid his outgoing and loving nature, the determination that flowed through his bones to prove himself. Zayn admired Liam's drive, latching onto the boy to gain some of that confidence though they spent more time obsessing over new music and comic books, giggling in corners about their favorite movies while cuddling close to tell each other their life stories that only the two of them trusted each other with.  
  
There was no fear, no judgment between them. Their friendship was simple, yet beautiful, something Zayn still looks back on every day, thankful for the foundation of this beautiful friendship that had let to the amazing relationship that had bloomed from it.

~

Zayn is sitting on the couch of their dressing room, eyes glancing up frequently from his phone to watch Liam work out 10 feet away, the sweat glistening off of his body a telling sign to the amount of energy he’s exerting on his workout, something Zayn feels oddly proud of Liam for.

It’s a hot summer day so they’re all lounging around in tanks and shorts, Liam opting to strip off into gym shorts as he continues to work out.

Zayn can’t help but let his gaze travel over Liam’s muscular body, eyes landing on the bulging muscles of his arms; ones that get Zayn a little hot under the collar every time Liam flexes them or wraps them around Zayn in an embrace.

Liam seems to feel Zayn’s gaze on him because he straightens up from where he’d been lying on the floor to send a bright smile in Zayn’s direction, finger beckoning him forward until Zayn is getting up off of the couch and making his way over to him.

“Yeah babe?”

Liam pulls at Zayn’s hand so that’s he’s falling and sprawled out on top Liam’s sweaty body, hands resting across the expanse of Zayn’s back as they rub at the skin underneath his shirt.

Zayn tries to pull off but Liam holds him closer, “Li, you’re sweaty.”

Liam laughs delicately before rolling them over so Zayn’s trapped between him and the ground, their bodies pressed tightly together as Liam presses a gentle kiss to Zayn’s pouty lips, “I know.”

“You twat. You love doing this to me.” Zayn huffs out but he’s smiling, no trace of annoyance or anger in his voice as it drips with a sense of fond and love that is reserved only for Liam.

Liam leans down to nip at Zayn’s neck in response before he’s pulling back and smiling, “I do, but I actually wanted to include you into my work out for once.”

“And how can I do that if I’m trapped underneath you then?” Zayn’s eyes narrow significantly which only causes Liam to giggle at him.

Liam just nuzzles their noses together before responding, “I’m going to do some push-ups and every time I come down I want to get a kiss from you as a little reward, or let’s say motivation to keep going.” He has a cheeky smile on his face when he winks at Zayn, the little fucker.

Zayn blushes a bright pink at the thought of it but he’s nodding his head slightly as his fingers come to curl around the nape of Liam’s neck, “You’ve thought about this before haven’t you?”

Liam hides his face in the crook of Zayn’s neck as he nods his head, pulling back with a sheepish smile, “Seen movies and shows where couples do that and you were just sitting there and I thought why not?”

Zayn tilts his head to the side as he regards Liam with a fond expression, “You’re incredibly mushy babe but I like the idea.”

Liam brightens up significantly at that, “Really?”

Zayn nods, “Really.”

It only takes a few seconds for Liam to get into position before he’s pushing himself up from where he’d been laying on Zayn, arms straining as he holds himself up, eyes searching Zayn’s before the latter nods at him to start.

Liam’s arms bend before he’s pressing down again, face inching closer and closer to Zayn’s before their eyes close and their lips touch, a quick press that sends a bolt of electricity through Zayn’s body before Liam’s pulling back up with a smile on his face.

“One.”

He presses down again to kiss Zayn before pulling back up.

“Two.”

They continue like that for a good five minutes, five minutes that consist of quick kisses and bright smiles as Liam continues his work out.

With every kiss all Zayn can think about is how much he loves this side of Liam, loves how he’s so dedicated to staying in shape and keeping fit, but at the same time doing sweet things like this that have Zayn’s heart racing, growing so big in size that he fears it’ll burst open with the amount of adoration and love he has for Liam.

He can’t stop himself from thinking about how much he loves Liam, how he craves for moments like these that he can lock away in his heart and mind, to come revisit later on in time when he feels the need to because he and Liam share so many beautiful moments that Zayn will never forget, no matter how much older they get or how bad their memory becomes.

Liam pulls back again only to swoop in and press one last kiss to Zayn’s lips before collapsing onto him.

“Fifty.”

Zayn rubs his hands up and down Liam’s sweat slicked back, lips pressing kiss after kiss to Liam’s forehead as they lay there together.

Zayn brushes his fingers through Liam’s hair before leaning forward to whisper into Liam’s ear, “ _I love you Li.”_

The smile Liam presses to Zayn’s skin is enough to cause one to form across Zayn’s face, Liam’s voice muffled against Zayn’s skin as he whispers back, “ _I love you too Zee_.”

~

Liam is affectionate with all of the boys, the fans and even their own team seem to know that, but it’s only common knowledge to a few that there is a more loving and adoring sense to the affection that Liam constantly showers over Zayn.

Zayn’s used to the affection that Liam shows him in private, when they’re wrapped together under a blanket or sat next to each other during a romantic meal, so it’s a bit surprising when Liam starts to show that affection to him out in public whether it be in interviews or during a live show in front of more than 10,000 fans.

From day one, Zayn had always been the one to shower Liam with more affection than he’d ever show the other boys so when Liam had started to reciprocate his feelings and display his affection right back to him, it’d make him want to sit there and smile dumbly because, _finally._

Zayn can’t help the affection that he shows Liam, it’s just first nature for him to and it will always continue to be, but it means more than anything to him when Liam gives it right back to him without having a care in the world to what others will say.

They’re all sat there on the stage singing Little Things together, deciding to sit on the steps leading towards the catwalk rather than the platform and Liam’s arm is wrapped tightly around Zayn’s shoulder, Zayn opting to wrap his own around the curve of Liam’s knee as to keep it looking platonic while in truth it is so much more than that.

The two are singing their little duet, voices mixing together into something that sounds more beautiful than many things that Zayn has ever heard and they can’t help but look right into each other’s eyes as they sing the lyrics.

_And I’m in love with you… and all your little things._

Zayn smiles softly at Liam as the latter ducks his head, blush evident on his face as he smiles at the ground, causing Zayn’s heart to swell up at the sight.

Louis begins to sing then, side-eyeing the two in warning though he has a fond smile on his face as he glances at the both of them.

Harry turns around to grin at them, fist bumping Liam then smirking at Zayn before turning around to start his verse as the crowd continues to scream.

Niall leans forward to catch their eyes, smile blinding and happy as he grins at them from where he’s seated next to Louis.

Liam leans in to Zayn then, arm tight around his waist now and Zayn can feel the heat of Liam’s hand on his hip and he can’t stop smiling, even when he knows that there are over 10,000 fans watching them right now.

The last chorus comes around soon after, the five boys singing their hearts out as they belt out the lyrics until the music tappers off only to be overtaken by the screams of the fans in applause.

Liam leans in to whisper into Zayn’s ear, his breath ghosting over the skin of his neck and causing goose bumps to spread over the area, “Perfect job babe.”

Zayn pulls away to grin at Liam, knowing of the lights still shining brightly over them until they finally go black, giving them the escape they need to get backstage for a quick change.

He pulls Liam closer, their eyes locking in a warm gaze before he’s pulling Liam into a chaste kiss as he presses his own affection into Liam’s skin, “Love you babe.”

Liam holds him closer in response, and Zayn knows it’s his own way of saying _I love you too_.

~

It’s in the warm and loving moments that they spend together that make Zayn realize just how lucky he really is to have someone as amazing as Liam in his life, to have and to hold, to love for as long as he possibly can.

They can sit around for hours, not talking and just watching television and it would still be time well spent because they were wrapped up in one another, limbs tangled with their chests pressed together and that’s all that matters to them at the end of the day.

Liam’s chest is probably Zayn’s favorite pillow because it’s warm and soft and whenever Zayn rests his head there, Liam never fails to wrap his arms tightly around him until all he can feel is Liam all around and it’s the best feeling; a safe and happy one.

They’re lying on the couch, Fresh Prince of Bel-Air playing on the television and while Liam’s eyes are trained on the screen, Zayn’s are locked onto Liam for what feels like the 30th time in the last five minutes.

His eyes trace over the contours of Liam’s face, over the wide brown eyes that are shining from the light of the television, the scrunchy nose that Zayn loves pressing kisses to, the scruff that lines Liam’s jaw which is prickly to the touch but such a turn on to Zayn and lastly, to Liam’s lips that are a bit chapped but still a soft texture, a soft pink that Zayn wants to bite at it until it’s a bright and bitten red. 

Zayn rests his head back onto Liam’s chest, feeling his heart beat steadily against his rib cage.

He traces his fingers over the space on Liam’s shirt that rests directly above his heart and most days he’s tempted to tattoo his initial onto the skin there because he always wants to be close to Liam’s heart, be the only one to ever have a true glimpse into it and be the only one to feel the pure love that Liam’s heart holds and has to offer.

Zayn feels eyes on him, tilting his head back to see Liam staring down at him, fingers tracing patterns soothingly onto Zayn’s back as they gaze at each other.

Zayn cracks a smile, “Hi.”

Liam chuckles softly, leaning down to nose at Zayn’s cheek before pressing a kiss to the skin there, “Hey you.”

He doesn’t know what possesses him to say this, though he’s repeated it on multiple occasions, but for some reason it just seems like the right moment to, “You’re beautiful Li.”

With those three words, Liam’s cheeks begin to turn a deep red, blush evident as it travels down his face and to his neck, eyes downcast as a smile threatens to take over his face, arm wrapping tighter around Zayn’s waist as he pulls him closer, “I’m nothing compared to you Zayn. You’re ethereal; much more beautiful than anyone or anything.”

Zayn paws at Liam’s chest as he hides his head in the crook of Liam’s neck, cheeks ablaze with a blush as he presses a smile to the skin there, and god he really loves Liam so much, “I love you gorgeous.”

Liam cups Zayn’s face at those words, tilting it up so Zayn can look at him, and all Zayn can see is a look of absolute adoration pooling out of Liam’s eyes as it flows into Zayn’s heart, “I love you so much more beautiful, it’s quite impossible for anyone to understand, but I do.”

And Zayn just breaks at that, his heart feeling so much larger than it should in his chest, and he pulls Liam’s head down so that their lips are interlocked in a passionate kiss that is slow and building, a slide of lips and heavy breathing that ends with smiles pressed together and two fast beating hearts.

~

Liam loves Zayn.

It’s always been the simplest thing for him to ever really understand, even if it took him two years to really adjust to the fact and believe it with all of his heart.

But the minute that he realized just how gone for Zayn he was, it’d been a much smoother ride than he’d imagined and it’s been the most beautiful journey of his life, besides being in One Direction, but even then, this band is the reason why he had met Zayn.

But who knows, maybe they were always meant to end up together.

He’s spent restless nights, Zayn asleep and curled up in his arms, just thinking about why he loves Zayn, and the list just goes on and on.

Zayn always tells him his own personal list of things he loves about Liam; starting from his voice to his determination, from his passion and commitment to his big heart, from his beautiful features and toned physique to the wonderful person that he’s turned into today and it leaves Liam in awe to have someone who loves these things about him, someone who notices the little things, even the flaws, but loves him regardless.

It’s one of Liam’s favorite things about Zayn; his ability to look past the bad and negative and still see good.

And Liam knows that he proves his love to Zayn enough, through concerts where he praises him publicly, when they’re curled up together somewhere or even when they make love and Liam presses sweet nothings into Zayn’s skin as he slides into him smooth and slow.

Zayn’s always been one to not like overusing the word _love_ because though they know that their love for each other is true and absolutely pure, he doesn’t want the word to lose it’s meaning from being said too often, so anytime that Zayn looks at him and says those three words, it makes Liam’s heart skip a beat because _fuck_ it’s the most beautiful thing to hear coming out of Zayn’s mouth and it makes Liam feel so loved in that moment that it almost brings tears to his eyes at times, no matter how melodramatic it sounds.

Today’s one of those days that Zayn is called into the studio while Liam is told to stay home and rest because he’d just gotten off of a horrible cold and though Zayn had protested on not leaving him alone he’d relented and went off with a promise of endless cuddles and kisses when he returns, something that had gotten him a long kiss pressed to his lips and a push out of the door.

And Liam’s watched enough romantic comedies to know that he needs to do something for Zayn, though it isn’t needed, but if Zayn can say those words to him, pure honesty and love in his eyes when he does, then Liam can do something that can be seen as a thank you of some sort, a thank you for their love and for the fact that Zayn had waited on Liam all that time ago and hadn’t given up on him, because if he had they wouldn’t be where they are today and it’s one of Liam’s worst nightmares if he’s completely honest.

He’s wanted Zayn from day one, and never in his wildest dreams did he believe he could ever actually have him, so it’s enough for Liam to realize that it’s time to show how truly grateful he is for the chance to make Zayn the happiest boyfriend on earth because he’s done that over and over again for Liam.

~

Zayn walks into Liam’s apartment a few hours later, exhausted from the recording session and just wanting a cuddle from his boyfriend but said man isn’t anywhere in sight, “Liam?”

He walks around to the bedrooms and doesn’t see Liam, turning to enter the kitchen to see if Liam had left a note of some sort on his whereabouts.

What Zayn encounters however is not a note but a jar, a jar full of strips of paper filled to the brim with a little post-it note on the table beside it.

Zayn cautiously walks over until he’s standing right in front of the table, eyes scanning over the words before a smile spreads across his face.

_Dear Zayn,_

_This is cheesy I know, but I filled this jar with a countless number of reasons for why I love you, and what I love about you. You’re going to ask why I did this but I just want you to know that I love you so much, and every time you say those words to me I feel like I can fly and be on top of the world and it’s also a thank you for being patient and never giving up on me, and because you deserve this._

_Forever yours,_

_Liam xx_

Hands shaking a bit, Zayn uncaps the jar before reaching in and pulling out the first strip his fingers touch.

_I love your eyes because of how they change colors depending on how you feel or if you’re in the sun. They’re absolutely beautiful and truthful, just like you and whenever you look at me I feel like I can get lost just staring into them for hours._

Zayn smiles to himself before reaching in to pick out another one.

_I love how you always see the good in people, always try to make a difference and get your voice heard no matter how much it could backlash on you._

He reaches in for another, his eyes already beginning to mist over with tears.

_I love the way you love me and hold me and remind me of how important I am and how proud of me you are. Makes me feel like a good person when sometimes I don’t think I am._

As the tears slide down his face, he feels fingers reach out to wipe them away, his head whipping up to see Liam standing beside him, eyes soft as they trail over his face, smile loving as he presses a kiss to Zayn’s forehead, “Sit down and continue love.”

Zayn nods as they both take a seat at the kitchen table, Liam pushing the jar closer so Zayn can reach in for another slip.

_I love your voice and how it sounds like pure velvet, it’s my favorite sound in the entire world and I could listen to you talk and sing all day._

Zayn laughs at that because Liam’s told him this before. He looks up to see Liam staring intently at him, questioning yet proud as he sees the excitement in Zayn’s eyes.

“Are you okay with this Zee? It isn’t too much?” Liam looks worried, his teeth biting at his bottom lip out of nerves.

Zayn nods to the first question before answering, “It’s perfect Liam, thank you.”

Liam just shakes his head before nodding back at the jar, “No, thank _you._ ”

Zayn smiles softly at him before going back to reach into the jar.

_I love the way you feel in my arms whenever we hug or kiss because it feels like we were meant to fit together that way, like we were made for each other._

_I love your quite moods because you get all cute and pouty, but you’re also always painting and sketching when you are and I love your artistic side with a passion._

_I love it when you sing to me while we’re cuddled up together, especially when you sing Hindi songs to me because it feels like you’re bringing me into your culture a bit and I feel really special that you are._

_I love your determination to become better every time you think you need to improve on something, it’s so commendable and I’m constantly feeling more proud of you with every passing day._

_I love how you love my Mom as if she’s your own; it makes her happy which makes me happy._

_I love the small smile on your face that always shows up when you’re reading one of your favorite books, or when you read a poem and find something you like, it’s like a little insight to how you’re thinking and I like being able to see you experience that._

_I love our similar tastes in music; it makes things so much easier and enjoyable._

_I love the little crinkles by your eyes when you smile because it shows me how happy you are and all I want is to make sure that you’re always happy._

With every little strip of paper that Zayn reads, he feels himself falling so much deeper in love with Liam than he thought would ever be possible because no one has ever loved him the way Liam does, no one would go through this kind of trouble to write these sweet little things down for him just to show how appreciative they are of his love and commitment to them.

Zayn’s always known that Liam was one of a kind, and he’s so proud to call him his own; _his_ Liam.

After Zayn’s read the last slip of paper, leaving the jar empty with a pile of paper next to it, Zayn makes his way over to Liam before plopping down onto his lap, “You went through all of this trouble for me?”

Liam nods sheepishly, face buried in Zayn’s shoulder as their arms wrap tightly around each other, “You’re worth it. Besides it’s about time I, you know, did that big gesture of love for you, and I thought this would be simple but effective.”

Zayn nods because it really was effective, causing him to love Liam more than he ever thought he possibly could and it makes him really appreciate all the little things that Liam has noticed about him, “You’ve set the stake pretty high, but I’m going to try my best to beat it.”

Liam holds Zayn closer in response, “You don’t need to babe. Just having you and knowing that you love me is enough. I don’t need anything big, just you.”

Zayn’s heart melts as the words seep into his mind and plague his heart because god dammit Liam is going to get him so emotional.

His eyes soften as he smiles adoringly at Liam, fingers coming up to cup Liam’s face, “I love you more than words can describe, I could go on for hours and it still wouldn’t be enough.”

Liam smiles brightly in response, head tipping forward as he brings Zayn closer, “I love you so much Zayn, you’re not allowed to forget that.”

Zayn rests their foreheads together before shaking his head, “You’re not allowed to forget how much I love you either.” And as an answer to Liam, “And I don’t think I’d ever be able to forget your love for me Li.”

That does it for Liam, his heart already beating so fast in his chest, that he leans in the extra inch to fuse their lips together, Zayn’s legs wrapping tightly around his waist as they sit there and share sweet kisses, the love they have for each other coursing through their veins feeling stronger than ever.

Because that’s what love does, it’s so powerful that it never fails in bringing two destined souls together in a unity that will last a lifetime.

Love is and always will be _zaynandliam_.


End file.
